You don't have to sleep alone
by nagaruda
Summary: John is a rabbit boy that should never have wandered into the woods. JohnxDave and implied Stridercest. Fairy tail AU. contains soft vore with digestion and scat.


Once upon a time, there was an adorable rabbit boy named John. He lived in a burrow in a meadow right on the outside of town. On the other side of the meadow was a huge forest. John's father had always warned him never to go into the forest because there were lots of bears, and big snakes, and wolves, and foxes, and lots of other things that ate rabbit people. But one day, despite his father's warning, John's curiosity got the better of him and he wandered into the forest.

It just so happened, that on that day, a werewolf named Dirk was wandering through the same part of the forest. He had just finished challenging his younger brother, Dave, to a fight to see who was alpha. Dirk had won again, like he always did and had decided to take a walk in his human form. He hadn't been walking for long when he came across John eating some wild plants. He smirked, showing his sharp fangs. Rabbit people didn't usually wander into the forest, but when they did, they were a treat!

Dirk wanted to eat John immediately, but he knew that rabbit people could scream very loudly and he wanted to make sure that they were far enough from the town, so that nobody would hear him. He walked up to John, still in his human form. "So, what brings you around these parts?" Dirk asked.

John looked Dirk over. He thought that Dirk was a human and humans weren't usually very dangerous, so he didn't think Dirk was threatening. "i was just eating. i'm sick of eating the carrot cakes my dad keeps making me!"

"You're eating in the wrong place. There's a shit load of veggies near my house. I'll take you there." John followed Dirk deep into the forest. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with the forest. In fact, it was beautiful with all the wildflowers and the sunlight coming through the branches of the tall trees. As they were walking, Dirk decided to save John for Dave. After all, Dirk was going to go on a hunting trip soon anyways.

When they reached the house, John saw a huge garden full of vegetables. He immediately ran over to it and started to munch on things. Dirk went into the house and noticed that Dave was asleep on the bed in his human form. He ruffled his hair lovingly and nailed a note on the door telling Dave how to eat John. Dave needed the note because he had never eaten anything bigger than a raccoon. Dirk walked out the back door and set off on his hunt, changing into his wolf form which was huge because werewolves where quite bigger than average wolves when they were full-grown. However, He didn't nail the note down well enough and it got carried away by the wind.

When Dave woke up, he noticed that a few things had been moved around. This meant that his bro had come and left while he was asleep. Dave walked out to the garden to get some fresh air and saw John eating the vegatables. "who are you?" he asked.

"'i'm John."

"im dave and dude stop eating my veggies" He was a bit bewildered by John and a bit amazed. Since rabbit people almost never came into the forest, He had never seen anything like John. And he secretly thought that John was really cute, but he wouldn't say that out loud.

"ok," said John, shrugging "i'm full anyway."

"what are you?"

"i'm a rabbit boy." John said, putting down a carrot.

"are there like more of you?"

"yeah. there's a whole bunch of us near town. where did that tall guy with the pointy glasses go?"

"are you talking about my bro?"

"does he have pointy glasses?"

"yeah"

"i need to find him so I can get home."

Dave sighed. "he left hell be gone for a few days"

John realized how dark it was getting. "can I stay here for the night? it's getting kind of dark!"

"yeah youre going to have to"

Dave led John into the house. It was a small cabin with two rooms and a kitchen. "i would give you dinner but you ate half my garden" said Dave "and I already ate"

John suddenly felt tired. "i'm kind of tired. Where can i sleep?"

"youre going to have to sleep with me we only have one bed"

John blushed at this "oh…."

So that night, John curled into the queen sized bed with Dave. "you know," said John "you're the first human I've ever met."

"im a werewolf" said Dave, casually, like it wasn't a big deal.

John's face turned pail. He had heard stories about werewolves dragging rabbit people off into the woods, never to be seen again. Dave turned into his wolf form to confirm it. John stared at him, trembling. "y-your'e a…werewolf?"

"yeah"

"you're not going to hurt me…are you?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "john if i wanted you dead you would be dead already"

John sighed in relief. Apparently Dave was a nice werewolf. "Good to know."

Eventually, John drifted off to sleep. He unconsciously snuggled up to Dave because Dave was warm and fluffy. For once, Dave was glad that he wasn't a full-grown werewolf. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep in his wolf form in the house without breaking it.

For the next few days, Dave showed John around the forest. Dave didn't know how to get to the meadow where John lived, so John would have to wait until Dirk got back. When the night came, they would snuggle up together in bed. Although neither of them would admit it, they had fallen in love with each other.

One night, John asked Dave "dave, why do you one bed?"

"its easier this way"

"do you sleep with your brother?"

Dave paused. He had done more than just slept with his brother, but if he told John it would ruin everything. "yeah but when i sleep with you it just feels better"

"i like it too. i always used to sleep alone. i don't want to sleep alone anymore."

Dave suddenly pulled John into an embrace and whispered in his long fuzzy ear "you don't have to john…because I love you" and then he kissed John and John smiled as he kissed back.

The next morning, Dirk finally returned from his hunting trip. He walked into the house with a whole bunch of dead animals he had caught, and put them into the pantry. John yawned and opened his eyes. He heard the door in the kitchen shut and went to see what it was. When Dirk saw him walk into the kitchen, he dropped the squirrel he had in his hand. "oh hey! you're back!" John said happily.

Dirk immediately grabbed John and burst into the bedroom. Dave woke up at the sudden slamming on the door. "sup bro"

"Dave, what have I told you about playing with your food?"

Dave raised an eyebrow "food?"

"It was in the note."

"i never got a note this is ridiculous"

Dirk sighed and facepalmed. He walked outside, dragging John behind him. Dave followed. "It looks like you need me to demonstrate it." With this, Dirk turned into his wolf form. John jumped back and hid behind Dave, trembling. Dirk was quite a bit bigger than both of them. His mouth alone was the size of a window. He walked behind Dave and picked up John in his mouth.

John flailed "dave please! don't let him eat me!" Dave stood there in shock, unable to move. He would have to go up against his brother if he wanted to save John, and not in the usual nice way. He would have to actually go against him with the intent to harm.

Dirk licked John into his mouth, muffling the poor rabbit boy's screams and cries. "john…." Dave said, horrified. Dirk tilted his head back and swallowed, not even bothering to chew John. John was pushed through the fleshy tube of Dirk's throat, into his stomach. Dave could still hear him screaming.

Dirk changed back into his human form, which was now quite bloated because of John. "Next time, don't play with your food." Dirk said bluntly. Inside of Dirk's stomach, John was thrashing and screaming. He could feel the stomach muscles sloshing him around and he could feel tingling of the acid on his skin that would turn him into sustenance for the werewolf. He could hear the soft sound of Dirk's heartbeat, not too far away from him.

Dirk burped and layed down on the bed. To Dave's horror, he could see Dirk's stomach moving as John thrashed inside of it. The boy he loved was going to die a slow painful death inside of his brother and he couldn't do anything about it.

Dave didn't eat dinner. He had absolutely no appetite.

That night, Dirk fell asleep very quickly in their shared bed. Dave hesitantly put a hand on Dirk's bloated stomach where John was being held. "john?" he called out.

John's voice was faint "d-dave! ….It-it hurts!"

Dave found that when he applied pressure, he could feel John inside of his brother. "im sorry….im so sorry…"

"it isn't your fault. …don't be."

"i should have tried to stop him"

"i don't think you could have…."

"if it still means anything…I love you john"

John smiled, as he felt the immense pain start to fade him away "I love…you too…Dave…"

Then he went silent. Tears started to drip out from behind Dave's shades. He felt the lump inside of his brother that was John slowly get squishier until he fell asleep, still hugging Dirk's belly tightly.

After Dave fell asleep, John got moved into Dirk's intestine. Dirk's body moved the digested rabbit boy along, absorbing what it could from him.

When Dirk woke up, John had been moved into his colon. Dirk stretched and walked into the kitchen. To make breakfast for Dave and himself. Once he had finished making breakfast, Dirk sat down in a chair to relax for a while. Dirk's colon finished processing John and John moved into Dirk's rectum. Dirk felt the pressure in his lower abdomen and went outside. They didn't have any bathroom in their house.

Dirk bent down behind a bush and started to push John out. Dirk's anus pulled the bones, glasses, fur, and undigested things that made up what was left of John, out through it. Dirk whimpered, because the bones make it quite hard to push John out. There was a lot to be pushed out and most of it was very hard.

Meanwhile, Dave woke up and ate breakfast. He was still quite heartbroken over John, but he didn't want to starve himself anymore. When he was done, he went outside to find his brother. "bro?" he called out. He heard his brother moaning from behind the bush.

Dave peered over the bush just in time to see John's glasses getting pushed out of Dirk's anus along with some other remains. Dave realized that it was John getting pushed out and had to put his hand over his mouth to hide his expression.

Finally, Dirk finished and wiped off with some leaves. "Hey Dave." He said casually, before going back into the house. Once his brother left, Dave knelt over John's processed remains and cried. He pulled the glasses out of the pile, and washed them in a nearby creek. He hid them in his pocket and never took them out again.


End file.
